


Questions

by TheOneAndOnlyGabriel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyGabriel/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off innocently.</p><p>At first Cas would ask Dean or Sam a random and weird question whenever it occurred to him. </p><p>When Cas and Dean started sharing a room he'd wait until they where alone to ask Dean.</p><p>It didn't escape Cas' attention that his questions started to annoy Dean. Cas began purposefully annoying Dean for his own personal amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Cas rolled over to face a very drowsy Dean.

"Dean."

"Hm."

"How many days does a butterfly live?"

Dean cracked an eye open and looked at Cas.

"Dude I don't know."

"I would imagine it's very few days."

Dean hummed in response and drifted off to sleep.  
Cas moved closer to the warm body next to him and poked it.

"Dean."

"What?" Dean grouched.

"Do you think bees have feelings?"

Dean groaned, "Cas you're awesome but if you don't shut up I swear I'll-"

"You'll what Dean?" Cas cut in as he smiled at the face Dean was making.

"I'll make you shut up that's what."

Cas huffed a small laugh knowing Deans threat held no bite.

"Ok. Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Cas."

Several minutes of blissful silence passed before Cas decided to try his luck. 

"Hey Dean do you think-unf!"

Before he could finish his question, Cas found himself with a face full of pillow and a very heavy Dean sitting on him.  
Dean lifted the pillow and smiled down at a frowning Cas.

"I told you to shut up."

Cas looked off to the side and refused to reply.  
Dean began to worry that he actually upset his angel.

"Cas?"

Cas turned toward Dean.

"Dean do you think you could kiss me?"

Instead of answering, Dean smiled and leaned forward to gently press their lips together before they both drifted off to sleep with a smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please let me know how I did ^_^  
> My tumblr: http://the-one-and-only-gabriel.tumblr.com


End file.
